Not-So April Fools
by junkosakura01
Summary: April 1 at Royal Shining Hotel, the Kira brothers have prepared an unexpected surprise for their favorite concierge, although things didn't go as planned. Heroine is named after author's OC and avatar name.
1. Chapter 1

Busy as ever in the Japanese branch of the Royal Shining Hotel, famous and well-known faces stay here. Some conduct their business meetings here, while others just stay to relax. There's not a day when I'll even get a proper break—especially from those brothers. All they had me work on are their sadistic whims, but there were times I did what my job is supposed to be.

Going back from the start: right after the head concierge Mr. Yamamoto collapsed, when I got assigned with Murayama, the famous Kira brothers made me their personal concierge!

Well…I'm supposed to be serving -one- of them, but they kept arguing and came to a conclusion to "share". There's some reluctance but they still agreed. But I can't believe they treated me like an object though… They even said they'll offer me a bedroom, but I chose to stay in the dorms.

My heart won't probably take it if I lived with either one of those gorgeous people. Just imagining accidentally seeing one of them in a robe half-naked in the morning is—

"Junko?" a familiar male voice sent me back to reality. "Junko Sakura, Earth to Miss Sakura!"

"Ah!?" I almost dropped the notebook I was holding. "Y-Yes…?"

* * *

The guy wearing glasses who called me is Murayama, the person I was assigned with. Right now I'm assigned at the front desk to greet guests.

"What's wrong? Feeling ill?" he took off his gloves and raised a hand over to my forehead while he had his other hand on his.

"N-No! I'm fine, thank you. I was just…"

"It's about the Kira brothers, isn't it? I know it is tough dealing with them, take it easy. I wish I was assigned with you there too to help you."

His thoughtfulness is so shining; I really wish he really was assigned with me!

"Ooh~ Morning flirting?"

"It's not!" I yelped as I quickly turned over to the guy who said it. "Ah…"

* * *

In front of us were the Kira brothers—but all dressed funny. I suddenly want to laugh…but I can't and it'll cost me my job.

"Mr. Minami, we aren't flirting," Murayama spoke, "I was just checking if Junko had a fever."

"That's good to hear," Chiaki grinned, and then he slowly raised my chin, "But I'd rather do that myself. After all, she's -my- concierge."

Chiaki's still so self-centered I wish he'd stop insisting me to work for him. He can be kind too—sometimes… But when he's alone he's like a kid.

"You're not the only one, Charles!" Minami went between me and Chiaki. "She's -our- concierge. You can't even tell if Junko's sick or not."

Playful like a child, Minami's hard to deal with as well. But when he gets serious, his genius shows off. He's popular especially among the ladies, and it's annoying that he calls me -his- toy.

"That's enough you too," Rei stepped in with his hands like opening a double door. "Miss Sakura is getting embarrassed."

Like a true businessman, Rei is top-notch and can read the atmosphere. Although he's a scary guy to be honest, his different smiles tell me that.

"Seconded," Shizuka nodded with a grin. "We're all sharing her, remember?"

That's not a fun thing to say, Shizuka… I sighed. Just looking at him is making me jealous sometimes because not only he's a model but his good looks can even surpass a woman's.

"Let's get moving, everyone," Toma clapped his hands while another one is clinging behind his back.

There's someone behind him. I'm a curious person so I looked over behind Toma, "Mr… Mr. Mei?"

"Don't look!" Mei screamed when he hid behind Toma as soon as he saw me looking. "Not even a tiny peek!"

"Pfft, come on, Mei-Mei~ Let her see that!" Minami tugged Mei's arm, "There's no one else here but us!"

"Cut it out, you idiot!"

Before Toma could intervene, Minami had successfully pulled out Mei—and a very 'unique' person beholds my sight.

The cold and aloof world-class pianist Mei is right in front of me wearing a female concierge's uniform. Surprisingly, he looks good in it.

Doted on by Toma the workaholic, they make a pretty good pair of brothers. For as long as I've been working with them, both Mei and Toma are really nice on the inside as well.

"You look so cute in that uniform!" Minami laughed like there's no tomorrow. I guess he's been keeping it a while now too. Rei and Shizuka even tried to hold their giggles to themselves.

* * *

Okay…this is getting funny than making me swoon. It's not that they really dressed funny, seeing them in one is an unexpected event. Their clothes are going to make me explode of laughter—especially Mei's. But it's a bit getting out of hand.

"Um, Mr. Mei seems to be annoyed now, so please stop…"

"I-I can handle this…!" Mei tried to act cool, "Hmph, this dress won't stop me…"

But Mei slumped down before he could finish his sentence. Toma pulled him up and patted his back. "You can stay in your room if you like, Mei. Play with Rachmaninoff or the piano."

"Brother Toma, I can do this… I'm…"

The only other sweet and tender scene I'll probably ever see while working here is seeing Toma act so brotherly towards Mei. Before I got engrossed in their moment, I remembered something.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on?"

* * *

The brothers glanced at each other with mischievous grins. I looked at Murayama but he doesn't seem to be in on their plan. But even if he is, he won't probably tell me either, no matter how nice he is.

Chiaki spoke in behalf of them, "We're just going to try your job for the day. Is that bad?"

"As a concierge…?" I doubtfully looked at each of them again and they were wearing uniforms. Chiaki gave such a vague answer that I answered myself instead.

"She doesn't even know what days it is today…"

I heard Mei whisper but he's far enough for me not to hear clearly.

Murayama seems excited to see our bosses going to work as concierges for the day, even if their clothes throw us off the fact that they're all famous in their own places.

"Mr. Mei is the only one in a female uniform, should I ask for…" Murayama was cut off by Minami before he can finish.

"Mei-Mei's fine! We actually asked for a male uniform earlier but they said it's currently in the laundry!"

"Oh…" Murayama and I sighed in behalf of Mei.

"If you need us, you have your phone, don't you?" Toma said, "Then we'll be off."

The brothers left but soon separated ways. I suppose they were serious about working as concierges for the day.

Murayama leaned in and whispered, "I'm also not sure what just happened, but I guess they're considerate enough to work like us today?" I nodded as his statement.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, I was bringing a new sheet of blankets for a guest when I heard a little boy screaming my name and running towards me.

"Junko! Junko!" the boy jumped and hugged me.

"Oops!" I raised the blankets to avoid it getting wrinkled.

"Sorry…" The boy pouted. He's Chiaki's biological younger brother, Mutsuki. He's never been this close with anyone except for Chiaki, and then me when I gained his trust.

"Hello, Mutsuki," I smiled, "What brings you here?"

Mutsuki wanted to answer, but we both froze in place as we felt a cold aura coming towards us.

"There you are."

"Kokonoe!" I gasped. Seems like I answered my own question again; Mutsuki's visiting again, but ran away from Kokonoe.

"I hope you're not troubling Sakura, are you?" Kokonoe's icy stare sends chills down my spine, but seeing him smirk like that is way much more.

He's always like I'm to blame for every mishap. I guess that's normal if you work for the Kira family that long.

"It's fine."

"Mutsuki?"

I quickly turned to Chiaki's voice coming from behind. He's currently carrying some blankets too. Even Kokonoe and Mutsuki were amazed at this sight. I guess it's safe for me to assume that these two know nothing either.

"Sir, I'll do that—"

But Chiaki shook his head, "I'm sure you've noticed what I'm wearing, Kokonoe."

Kokonoe bowed. I'm not sure but for some reason Kokonoe slyly grinned like he understood more of what's happening… I'm getting a little anxious now. Chiaki smiled back but I don't think he and Kokonoe are really up to something together.

"Mutsuki, be a good boy and follow Kokonoe for a while, alright?" Chiaki managed to free his right hand and patted his brother's head, "I'll make it up to you when I'm done."

Mutsuki nodded but he was looking a little sad, and before he left he looked up at me while holding my hand. I understood what he meant that he wanted to play with me later too.

Chiaki sent off Kokonoe and Mutsuki, he then slowly walked up to me, his face inches away from mine, "It's not too late, you can use this chance to say you're going to be my personal concierge."

"Must you say that every time you're alone with me, Sir?" I protested but I felt my cheeks warm. Well he is too close… He's still not accepting the fact that I'm serving all of them.

"Too bad," he sighed but then smirked as he suddenly kissed me. "This is your punishment, Junko. For not picking up what's happening."

"What? Picking up what?" I glared at him only to receive a hearty chuckle as a response. I froze in place again, this time with my heart pounding hard, realizing I got kissed by one of my hot bosses. "What…was that about…!?"


	3. Chapter 3

After sending Mutsuki to his room, Chiaki and I delivered some fresh blankets for guests, I saw Toma handling some paperwork at the lounge. I guess he can't keep away from his own work after all this. I hope he stops from overworking himself.

"Mr. Toma, I thought…"

"Oh… It's you, Junko," Toma seemed to have come back from his work mode. "Sorry, I got a call and I just had to do this."

"I see," I sighed. Then I saw more documents piled on the table.

"Oh that? Those were some files I needed delivered, but I didn't expect to arrive today."

"Let me help you."

But Toma waved his hand and then leaned closer to me, "I can take care of this."

"Are you sure? What about… Um, your other job for today?"

I was referring to him being in a concierge uniform and working like one.

"I'm still going to do it, but I expect you to be in my room later today."

"Huh?"

"Hmm… Maybe it's a little unfair to you, so forget I said it."

I don't understand you, Sir, I thought. "What are you trying to—Ah!?"

Toma moved from his seat and suddenly pushed me onto the sofa we were sitting on, "I guess this will have to do for now."

"What's…?" I closed my eyes anxiously, expecting an 'attack', but I felt a warm kiss on my forehead instead after feeling his hands slid gently down my arms.

When I opened my eyes, Toma was back in front of his laptop grinning. "Don't worry, I'll be done right away and get back to being a concierge."

I quickly raised myself up and left the lounge. This is the second time! Calm down, calm down…!

I've already been dealing with the first two Kira brothers teasing me like that so why am I still getting giddy!?


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a crying child nearby and quickly went. It's a little girl who said she got lost trying to get back to her room. Her situation reminded me of my own and then deciding to work as a concierge.

"I'll help you return. Do you remember your room number?"

The girl nodded with tears in her eyes and I tried making faces to cheer her up. She finally laughed when I felt my cheeks pulled.

"Hey!?"

"Maybe she would've laughed more if I pulled up your nose like a pig?" Minami was behind me grinning.

"Mr. Minami!" I caressed my slightly swollen cheeks.

Suddenly, Minami carried the little girl, and then we got her back to her room on the third floor. Outside were her parents about to call someone.

Apparently the girl was too excited to go back to their room after lunch but realized she went ahead of her parents and got lost. Minami and I were relieved she's reunited with them.

"I'm sorry for the trouble our daughter caused," the woman bowed. "But thank you for bringing her back."

"No problem, Ma'am!" Minami smiled, "All part of a concierge's job."

I felt warm hearing that from him. It's not every day I get to see Minami this kind to anyone. I think these guests are new as they didn't easily recognized Minami.

The family went back to their room leaving Minami and I in the hallway.

"So!" Minami startled me, and then dragged me off to corner—where no one else can see us. "Got any idea now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Boo~" Minami playfully pouted and slowly had his hand inches away from my chest, his other hand was holding my chin up to face his.

"Mn…" I closed my eyes and groaned at the fact that Minami's about to do something… he did but by licking my neck instead and held my hand—and then flicked my nose after.

"What the heck…!?" I got teary-eyed from the nose flick.

"You should've seen the look on your face, Junko!" Minami laughed. "And we're in such a quiet place I could hear your heart that loud! You got turned on, huh?"

"E-Excuse me…!?" I quickly moved away from him as I covered my chest to calm down. "Please stop that!" I protested and here we have Kira brother no. 3 to help raise my heart rate.

Minami's down on his knees, laughing like an idiot in the hallway. I bowed to him in respect that I'm leaving him in that state. He didn't seem to notice me as he kept trying to stop himself from laughing so much.

I hope no one else finds him like that and get himself humiliated. But then again, Minami wouldn't let himself be seen like that anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Reminded that it was lunch, I felt my stomach rumble. I headed back to the suite and saw Mei running off with a cake box. It's only lunch time but he hasn't eaten yet, has he?

But how cute this sight is: Mei in a female concierge uniform while running off with cake. I was standing there staring at him with awe when he felt my presence and glared at me.

"I ate lunch, alright!?"

"I haven't even said anything yet, Sir."

Mei gave an awkward cough and said, "I wasn't lying when I had lunch, but I got tired and bought this for myself."

"You went out while wearing that?" Mei gave me a puzzled look, and then his face went all red realizing what I've said. I think I was too direct.

This is so cute I could die—but I'd probably die by Mei's hands if his brothers found out about what he did. Wait, why am I still going to suffer because of his actions?

"If you get any funny ideas, I'll sandwich you between the piano and its cover."

"I'll help you prepare your cake, Mr. Mei."

I giggled and if I didn't say that, Mei would continue thinking about the fact that he went outside looking like a girl. I'm sure he did wonder why people would look at him though, especially if they knew him.

In his suite, I prepared milk tea and the fluffy strawberry shortcake he got. His dog Rachmaninoff is beside us eating her fill for lunch. I think Mei forgot to feed her earlier because he was busy.

"If you had lunch, did you happen to eat with your brothers?"

Mei glared at me while he was shoving a large piece of cake in his mouth. "I ate by myself. I can't dare to be seen eating with them and in this getup…"

So Mei tried to cook for himself in here earlier, seeing the kitchen a little messy. "What about being a concierge for the day?"

"It's not even evening and you're already asking me that?" Mei kept eating, "I did my job, okay? It was kind of nice to help people… But I hated the others calling me 'Miss'!"

"That's because you are in that uniform," I giggled.

I got shut up when he shoved me a plate of cake, "You haven't eaten yet, right? I can eat all of these myself but you look like you want some."

I can't deny my hunger, even if I'm going to eat dessert first, so I accepted his kind offer. "Thank you."

We ate the cake equally, he even fed me a piece, and then Mei went beside me, "Mr. Mei?"

I didn't know I had some on me until he licked my icing-smeared cheeks clean. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry…" I blushed.

He didn't care and took a small bit of icing on his finger and put it on my nose—then he licked me again.

"Strange, those tasted sweeter," I saw Mei blushing. "Wh-What am I saying…!?"

"I could ask the same…!?" I tried calming my heart again, and then I pointed at his cheeks smeared with icing as well. I took the liberty of getting back at him by doing the same—putting the icing on his nose and licked it off as well.

We got both embarrassed, and after realizing what I just did, I hurriedly cleaned the table and went outside his suite while Mei awkwardly tried to practice on the piano. It's sounding like a child trying on his first song.


	6. Chapter 6

Tending to some guests I see Rei talking with some distinguished individuals. By the looks of their clothes they seem to be from a well-known corporation.

"Sorry to have interrupted your work, but we are very pleased to be doing business with you soon, Mr. Shindo," a man in a formal suit shook hands with Rei.

After the men left, Rei saw me and went over, "Oh Miss Sakura. I was just doing my concierge work when they recognized me. I told them that I can schedule a proper meeting date but they said they couldn't pass the chance, and just as you saw, the deal went over nicely."

Seeing Rei in a concierge uniform while making a business deal is a little awkward but I'm glad he managed to pull through. "I'm happy for you, Mr. Rei."

He then looked around and slowly backed me to a wall. "Mr. Rei?"

"Pity," He smirked, "How naïve of you to actually going along with this without realizing anything."

"About what…?"

"Shh…" he silenced me by putting his finger over my lips. He then traced it all over and it gave me a tingling sensation. I let out a soft moan but Rei seems to have heard me, given how close he is too.

"You're a naughty girl for giving me that look," Rei locked his eyes onto me, "Should I reward you…or punish you…? Will you let out a louder sound too?"

"I don't really… Ah!" Rei continued to trace over my red cheeks and held a lock of my hair in his hand to kiss it.

"Well? Do you know what day it is?"

I'm sure it's not Valentine's as I'm not seeing anyone with flowers nor chocolates.

"I'd like to have fun with you more but I am working as a concierge for the day. See you later, Miss Sakura."

There's no such thing as 'Concierge Day' either. So I'm still wondering what day it is today.


	7. Chapter 7

Could this day get any stranger? I've nearly had five heart attacks by now. What did they mean by that? I don't think it's my birthday yet either. Oh gosh if I had those for my birthday I might've fainted already.

I wanted to forget getting hyped up when I saw Alan and Shizuka talking by the front desk.

"Oh thank you!" Alan clapped his hands. They seem to be talking about something.

"Just send me issues of her in it like you do for Minami," said Shizuka as he then winked at me. I don't know why he did though. "He wouldn't let me touch his copies."

"Of course. You and Minami each get copies. But adding to our deal, I'll need a photo of you in that outfit right now."

Alan took out his phone and snapped a pic at Shizuka wearing a male concierge uniform. I'm still not sure what they talked about but I greeted them anyways, "Hello."

"Junko!" Alan then turned to me. "We were just talking about work. This month's issue needed handsome guys and Minami told me about Shizuka having a free schedule. Lucky how I got this extra image too."

"I don't want to do Minami any favors and I'm not sure how did he found out, but it is part of my modeling work," Shizuka sighed.

"I'm sorry to assume but I just saw Mr. Shizuka winked at me earlier."

"That's sly, Junko", Shizuka smirked.

"He just asked me to give him the magazine issues you were in as well as the new ones," Alan replied.

"New ones?" I blinked and then realized what Alan meant, "No, I don't want to work for you in lingerie again…! Please!"

The guys laughed at my disproval though… I remembered working for Alan for a short while before when Minami told me to.

Shizuka wrapped an arm over my shoulder and whispered, "You looked lovely in those, Junko. You should really love yourself more." I gasped when I felt his breath over my ear and nibbled on it a little, "You got a nice figure so be proud of it. Besides, I'm sure you even like wearing those!"

"Mr. Shizuka…!" I gently shoved him away while I felt my face warm again. Alan then catches me by the shoulders when I got near him. "Alan?"

"He's right," he smiled at me, "If I need you again please drop by!"

"No, thank you," I grimaced, remembering the embarrassment I had to kill to proceed with the shoot back then.

"I'll call you soon, Shizuka. Good day, Junko," Alan patted Shizuka's shoulder and then he went back to his room.

I looked back at Shizuka who was still grinning, "Um… Shouldn't you get back to…work?"

He gave me a thumbs-up and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded, while I was still trembling a little from what he did to me earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

Exhaustion finally caught up with me as I slumped on a sofa in the penthouse. I was supposed to prepare dinner for everyone when I couldn't move my body anymore. I even promised to play with Mutsuki when I'm done too…

Thinking back how the guys were so…different today, I let out a loud sigh. They were all teasing me like always. What's going on today? I've lost track of my own time because I'm always so busy.

As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I felt something warm beside me.

"Mm… So soft…" I caressed the fluffy fur and felt something moist rubbing against my arm. "Wait, fur…?"

I woke up and saw Rachmaninoff sniffing me, and on my other side is Mutsuki cuddling me. It's another rare sight seeing Mutsuki and Rachmaninoff together.

"Lady Rachmaninoff and Mutsuki, you're here."

"Did we wake you up?" Mutsuki leaned on me, "I thought we'll be playing together but it's already night time. So I played with the dog earlier for a while and then we saw you here."

I caressed his head to apologize, "I had a busy day. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." He pouted at me but nodded.

The lights suddenly turned on and I saw the brothers all together again. Mei was flustered at seeing Mutsuki with his dog.

"I don't think I remember letting you play with Rachmaninoff…" Mei massaged his temples.

"You did! I told you I got bored and you were playing the piano so stupidly. Even your dog quickly went to me hearing that stuff so bad."

"I see I have someone else agreeing Mei is bad at playing the piano," Chiaki chuckled.

Before Mei protested, Toma stopped him, "I don't think Rachmaninoff has anything against children so just let them play together."

"What's this, Junko resting before us?" Minami chirped. "But I guess she deserved it. We did put her in a lot of pressure earlier."

I'm surprised at how Minami said it like they were in on a little game together for once.

Chiaki flicked my forehead making me even more wide awake, "What was that for…!?"

Unexpectedly, Mutsuki hugged me thinking that his brother Chiaki was hurting me. But Chiaki made him understood it wasn't just by a simple smile.

Rei stepped in spoke in a very soothing voice, "We didn't mean to tease you so much but it was only natural since you really have no idea what we were talking about."

You're darn right I don't, and as soon as Rei said "Rest up now, alright, Miss Sakura?" I suddenly felt my eyelids heavy again and fell asleep, Mutsuki seems to have fallen asleep beside me but I didn't really notice after talking with Chiaki.


	9. Epilogue

Junko is fast asleep between Mutsuki and Rachmaninoff. The rest of the guys looked with pleased smiles on their faces.

"Let's continue being a concierge until the day ends," Toma said. "She doesn't seem to realize that it's April Fools given how she just as busy tending to all of us."

"Mm… What seems to be a prank turned into a serious event, huh?" Rei looked thoughtful. "We were actually planning to prank her as if it wasn't obvious, but we might've ended up with something much more."

The brothers all looked at Rei and then at each other. Realizing each one must've done something to her, they soon didn't mind it because they felt their feelings will be just to themselves.

"How do you even do pranks?" Mei wondered. "Why did I even bother to be coerced by you all?"

"Are you serious?" Minami chuckled. "I'm sure you really enjoyed that dress~ I'll treasure it with my phone."

"I did not! Wait what!? Delete it, Minami!"

"Shh," Shizuka draped a blanket over her and Chiaki's younger brother. "Good night."

"What about Mutsuki?" Toma asked Chiaki.

"Mutsuki seemed sad we haven't spent any time with him today so I'll let him sleep next to her until they wake up again later."

"True, we all haven't eaten dinner yet." Toma nodded. "How about we prepare it ourselves?"

"Let's grab Kokonoe to make it instead!" Minami raised his hand.

"Brother Toma," Mei tried to back out, "I'm not sure if we'll pull it off but I guess we can for her."

"The smell of fresh food will wake these two up!" Minami gently poked her nose.

"What a high maintenance concierge we have," Chiaki smirked, and then he gently kissed her lips.

"Such a bold move, Charles! She's not even your girlfriend," Minami got his turn and kissed her nose.

"If you two are trying to wake her up, don't," said Toma after kissing her forehead.

Shizuka leaned in as well and kissed her left cheek, "Hey, let me in on that too. Whoever wakes her up with kisses loses and will cook for all of us."

"That's not a good bet, Shizuka," Rei followed suit and kissed her eyelid. "But it's interesting. Shouldn't it be a winner instead?"

"Mn..." The sleeping girl twitched a little without waking up.

Minami whistled, "Ooh, that was a close one, Ray!"

Mei looks a little disgusted, "You're smothering her face with your dirty lips…" But he then nervously kissed her right cheek after.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Mei," Shizuka grinned.

"Shut up, Shizuka," Mei glared.

"Ooh ooh, no one got her to wake up, huh?" Minami chuckled, "Man, this girl's such a heavy sleeper! I wonder how she sleeps by herself in the dorms."

"She'd probably sleep through an earthquake if it happens," Mei poked her arm.

"Shh," Chiaki gestured, "That's enough for now. If Mutsuki wakes up…"

Rei waved, "Sure, we'll be quiet now."

"Leave Rachmaninoff with them for a while," Toma said as he smoothed the dog's fur, "She doesn't seem to be bothering them either. It's a good change of pace for the dog too." Rachmaninoff looked at Toma and gave an indoor bark to agree.

After the brothers had their fill of fun, they all headed for the kitchen to whip up a meal for all of them even if they all still don't get along.

-End-


	10. (Author's Notes)

Full info at my Tumblr blog.

First fanfic for "Several Shades of Sadism" game! It's in first-person POV like the game.

I got this idea right after I was browsing my phone's album and saw the April Fools image I saved from the game. I used my OC & game name "Junko Sakura" to refer to MC/heroine in the fanfic.

Please don't take this seriously, and I feel like I've crammed most of my SSS fantasies in this. XD Plus there's no bias in here; Mei looks like it but I've treated them equally.

This is spoiler-free (except for some and Mutsuki) and it's alright if you haven't played the game yet; I've included some description to introduce them...I think? I used the English honorific like "Mr." and "Miss".

(August, 10, 2017) Edit: I re-read the whole fanfic and I changed Rei's kiss at the epilogue (he had the same one with Shizuka).


End file.
